HP CONFESSIONS!
by Journal Writer 789
Summary: DEEP SECRETS REVEALED! HG RH
1. DRACO!

_**HP Confessions!!!**_

Hey! Journal Writer 789 ( aka: JW) Here with a new fanfic! In this fanfic, Wierdgirl5834, T-BOE ( THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL) and I shall have the HP cast reveal their deepest, darkest, most painful secrets. I took alot of time, but we gathered the group!

Harry: WHERE AM I????

Draco: THIS IS A MUD-BLOOD'S DOING!

Hermione: I'M SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING!!!

Ginny: DEAN! WHERE ARE YOU?

Luna: I'M GONNA WRITE THIS A BAD REVIEW!

Ron: MARCO!

JW: POLO!

T-BOE: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wierdgirl: WHY ARE WE ALL SCREAMING?!?!

Voldy:

Voldemort: AVADA KADAVRA!

All besides Voldy :...

Voldy:

Voldemort: WHY ISN'T IT WORKIG?

JW: Allo! This is my domain. NO MAGICAL CURSES! THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN CAST MAGIC IS WIERDGIRL, T-BOE, AND ME!

Wierdgirl: Exactly!

JW: Harry... The disclaimer!

Harrry: WHY SHOULD I?!?! YOU DON'T OWN ME, MY BOOK SEIRES, MY MOVIES, OR ANYTHING OF MINE! ALL YOU HAVE IS A COMPUTER, A KEYBOARD AND A MOUSE!... I got tricked didn't I?

JW: You forgot my Mentos.

T-BOE: Actually, Ron ate them all...

JW: WHY YOU LITTLE! takes out stick GET BACK HERE! Chases Ron

Wierdgirl: ... Ok. Enjoy the story.

Victem Uno! Draco Malfoy!

Draco: Knocks on door

JW: Yes, come in!

Draco enters.

Wierdgirl: Jumps up and squeals in delight

T-BOE: Wierdgirl... Calm down pull Wierdgirl into her seat.

Wierdgirl: Sooooooo, Draco, what's your confession?

Draco: Well... I have an obsession.

JW: YAY! A rhyme!

Draco: THIS IS NO JOKING MATTER!!!

T-BOE: EVERYTHINGS FUNNY TO ME!!!!!!!!!!! Sucks down the last of her soda.

Wierdgirl: Really?

JW: Tell me more...

Draco:... Well, I was causing trouble in the muggle world, and I stumbled upon a box with a crane and stufed animals in it. I played it and, Stuffs hand in pocket I got **THIS!** holds up a pink bunny stuffed animal.

Wierdgirl and JW: ... sweatdrops

T-BOE: whispers to Wierdgirl I think the prince of slytherin is the prince of dilusional.

Wierdgirl: DON'T SAY THAT!!! Whacks JW with a bat mistakeing her for T-BOE.

JW: But he likes pink bunnies. No not just that. Pink **_fluffy_** bunnies.

Draco: ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY ADOREING AFFECTION FOR THE PINKNESS OF CUTE?!?!?

T-BOE: ... Yeah he has been promoted to " Mayor of loonyville"

Wierdgirl: Why pink bunnies?

Draco: That's the only thing I could get. Besides... sticks Bunny in front of JW DON'T YOU THINK THIS IS CUTE!?!?!?!?!? HUH??? **HUH...**

JW:...

Wierdgirl:...

T-BOE: Welcome to town, king of loonyville.

JW: Okay Settle down. We will contact you ASAP. But for now. See a phyciatrist.

T-BOE: OKAY!!! NEVER COME BACK AGAIN!!!!

Draco stroking his bunny: Don't worry precious. They're just jealous beacause you belong to me.

Wierdgirl: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE MEAN TO HIM!!! Whaks JW with METAL bat mistaking her once again for T-BOE

T-BOE: ... Wierdgirl... You didn't have to hit her that hard cause I mean... She's bleeding and unconsious.

Wierdgirl: drops bat. OHMIGOSH! JW! GET THE ARMY GET THE AMBULENCE! GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL WING!!!! Drags JW to Hospital Leaving trail of blood.

T-BOE: ... PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. LUNA'S TURN!

Hey! Wierdgirl and T-boe here With HP CONFESSIONS!!!!!

Wierdgirl: Yeah, I bet you noticed that we did not say JW.

T-BOE: Well apparently, Beacause of a little accident_ Glares at Weirdgirl _JW won't be with us...

Wierdgirl: IN THIS CHAPTER!!! She's still alive just to let you know, She just won't be out of the hospital wing until the next chapter. Aparrently she belives that she is a cow in surgury being dumped in Carot juice...?

T-Boe: And apparently, reviewers are throwing potatoes with " BAA BAA BLACK SHEEP" Carved on them.

Reviewer #1: LET'S GET HER GIRLS!!!!!

Reviewers: YEAH!!!!!!

JW: SPLEEN MY AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

T-Boe: Well the gang's all here...

Voldemort: POTTER!!!!! ... Do you have any threes?

Harry: Goldfish!!!

Hermione: YES HE DOES!!!!! He asked me two turns ago!!!

Luna: HARRY POTTER! CHEATER!! THIS IS WORLD BREAKING NEWS!!!!! _**starts writing.**_

Ron: Oh no you won't! _**grabbs Luna's quill and breaks it**_

Ginny: Ron, that was dumb. Any journalist would have a extra quill... Right?

T-Boe: JW never went anywhere without a quill and a journal... _**bawls out**_

Wierdgirl: Please enjoy this chapter... There there. _**Comforts T-Boe.**_

Victem 2: Luna Lovegood

Knock on door.

All: ...

Knocks again.

All:...

Knocks Louder.

Wierdgirl: JW!!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY, " yes come in"

T-Boe: JW'S NOT HERE BECAUSE OF YOU STUPID!!!!! _**whacks wierdgirl with stick**_

BANGING ON DOOR!!!!!

T-Boe: OK OK COME IN!!!!

Luna enters

Luna: You know, I'm starting to miss JW. She was nicer than you at saying HI.

T-Boe and Wierdgirl: JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luna: Ok...

T-Boe: So what is your confession?

Luna: Well... My notepad, is actually...

Wierdgirl: Yess?!?!?!

Luna: Actually...

T-Boe: Yesssss?!?!?!?!

Luna: it's-

T-Boe and Wierdgirl: GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luna : OK IT'S ACTUALLY MY DIARY OK!!!!!! Jeez...

T-Boe And Weirdgirl: WHAT!!! LET ME SEE! _**tackles poor Luna**_

Luna: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY SECRETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

T-Boe: Ok. What have we got here... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Weirdgirl: _Dear diary,_

_Nevile looked soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hot working in the libriary. He has sooooooooo matured since we met. We are perfect together! He likes books and I like wr_

T-Boe: What happened to the rest of it?

Luna: Ron broke my quill.

Wierdgirl: WHAT?!?!?!? THIS WAS JUST GETTING GOOD AND RON BROKE A STUPID QUILL?!?!?! WHAT KIND OF WRITER ARE YOU NOT TO HAVE AN EXTRA QUILL!?!?!?!?!?!?

T-Boe: JW used to lend me her quills and _**pulls out decapitaded quill **_This is one of them.

Wierdgirl: _**pulls out demented one that has bite marks on it **_she let me borrow this one too...

T-Boe and Wierdgirl: ... _**JWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Luna: ... Ok I'm just gonna leave no-

T-boe: _**grabbs Luna and starts crying all over her.**_

Wierdgirl: A- A- And I can almost h-hear her annoying voice shouting at us...

JW: _**T-BOE!!!!! WIERDGIRL!!!!!! I'M CURED!!! I DON'T HAVE THE PLAGE ANYMORE!!!!!**_

T-boe and Wierdgirl: WEEEEEEEEE MIIIIIIIISSSSSSS YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU JJJJJJJJJJJJJWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JW: _**... HEY!!!!!!!! ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!**_

LUNA LEAVES FORGETTING HER DIARY.


	3. JW Returns & GINNY

HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JW is still here! Back From the abbyss!!! Now thanks to your Kind and Cheering Support, I can get on with this crazy story with T-BOE and Wierdgirl. I am so sure that the victe- I mean Characters are ready to go too.

Wierdgirl: I'm ready when You are. Did I mention I love you JW?

JW:... Uh...

T-BOE: I LOVE YOU MORE!!!

JW: That's great bu-

Wierdgirl: DON'T LEAVE US EVER AGAIN FOR A CHAPTER!!!

T-BOE: IF YOU DO WE'LL CRY!!!!

JW: Well that's ju-

Wierdgirl and T-BOE: _**Hugging the life out of JW **_DON"T GO!!!!!

JW: FINE!!! I'M RIGHT HERE!!! I WON'T LEAVE!!!!

Ginny: ... Is that JW!!!

Ron: Finally! Someone to control these wierd fans.

Harry: We finally have salvation!!!

Hermione: Whew! I thought we were going to have to go through one more chapter with ... Them _**points to Wierdgirl and T-BOE**_

Voldemort: It's about time! Now can we get on with this freakin' chapter o 

JW: _**Pushes everyone out of the way **_ok, ok, OK!!!!!

All but JW: _**Stares at JW like she's crazy. **_

JW:... I'll be in the confession area.

Wierdgirl and T-BOE: OUR JW DOES NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SEIRES. SHE ONLY OWNS COPYS OF ALMOST ALL THE BOOKS. ALL SHE NEEDS IS BOOK # 7.

VICTEM TRES': Ginny.

JW: ... WILL YOU TWO LET GO OF MEE!!!!

Wierdgirl: _**Clinging onto JW's left arm **_NO!!!

T-BOE: _**Clinging onto JW's right arm. **_NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!

knock on door.

JW: Yes Come in!

Ginny enters

Wierdgirl: Hey Ginny!!!

Ginny: Heyy!!!

T-BOE: Sitsitsit!!!

Ginny: _**Sits on chair**_

JW: So what do you have to tell the world?

Ginny: Well _**drops suitcase **_My secret is in this Suitcase.

T-BOE: Please tell me that's not full of pink fluffy bunnies.

Wierdgirl: _**Whacks JW with wooden stick mistaking her with T-BOE **_STOP MAKING FUN OF MY DRACCIE!!!!

JW: _**Cradles head in pain **_

Wierdgirl: _**Dropps stick dramaticly **_... Oh no...

T-BOE and Wierdgirl: MY BABY!!!! _**pulls a doctors kit out of no-where and sicks bandaids all over JW's face. Then kisses the top of her head. **_ALL BETTER!!!!!

JW: _**Hides behind Ginny **_I'm Scared.

Ginny: Yeah do you want to see what's in the case?

All 3: YES!!!!! _**Dive for case and open it. **_... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wierdgirl: I knew It!!!

JW: You owe Wierdgirl 5 bucks T-boe

T-BOE: _**hands Wiierdgirl aberham lincoiln on a dollar bill.**_

Ginny: SO WHAT!?!?!?!? ... It's a weird obsession...

JW: I knew that you liked Harry, and you liked boy-bands... BUT THIS!!!!!!

Wierdgirl: Aww don't be soo hard on her. Alot of fangirls do that.

Somewhere in Japan...

Crazy Yu-Gi-Oh Fangirl: YAMI AND N'SYNC!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Back to the Confession room... Poor Ginny

Wierdgirl: Honestly.

T-BOE: SHE PASTES HARRY'S HEAD TO BOY BAND MEMBER HEADS!!!! THAT'S BEYOND PSYCO!!!!!

JW: Don't sweat it Ginny. When I was... 3, I pasted Barney heads to WANTED signs.

All: 0.o

JW: What?

T-Boe: ... Well that rounds up today...

Wierdgirl: R&R!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. HERMIONE! TIMINGLY!

_**... JW is here... yet again with HP CONFESSIONS. Whoo...? **_

Wierdgirl: Aw... What's the matter?

JW: ... Nothing... _**Goes back to being EMO.**_

T-BOE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**Gasps for breath.**_

Wierdgirl: _**pokes JW**_

JW: _**Acts like she has a seizure. **_

T-BOE: Neat! _**pokes jw**_

JW: _**squirms**_

Hermione: ... Is JW ok?

Ron: I don't like the look of this...

Harry: Maybe you Should stop poking her...

Voldemort: WHO CARES?!?!?!?! LET'S POKE!!!! _**Pokes JW**_

JW: _**Stands and heads towards EMO corner.**_

Wierdgirl: ... JW does not own Harry Potter or his friends or ' The internet is for porn' from Avenue Q. She only praises it...

Victem 4... Hermione!!!!!!

Knock on door.

JW: _**Being EMO**_

Knocks again

JW: _**Still ignoring door**_

Banging on door with stick

T-BOE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

JW: STOP YELLING AT ME!!!! YOUR SO MEAN!!!!! _**Crying in corner.**_

Door opens.

Hermione: I'll just let myself in.

Wierdgirl: Hiya Hermione!

Hermione: Hi... _**Looks at JW **_Are you sure she's OK?

T-BOE: Pff... She's never been better. Right JW oh buddy of mine!!! _**slaps JW on the back.**_

JW: STOP PICKING ON ME!!!!! _**Cries**_

Wierdgirl: That wasn't very nice!

Hermione: Will it make you feel better if I told you my secret?

JW: ... Maybe...

Hermione: OK! Well I actually ... Hate. Books. With a passion...

Wierdgirl: _**Gasps **_Hermione Granger... That.. That... That can't be true.

Hermione: It's True!!! I burnt my first book. I only pretended to be this bookworm so... _**blushes**_

T-BOE: So...

Wierdgirl: So...

Hermione: ... Never mind. I told you my secret already.

Wierdgirl: NO!!! TELL US!!!!!!!! JW WANTS YOU TO TELL US!!!!!!!! _**Points to JW accidentally poking her.**_

JW: WHY DO YOU PEOPLE HATE ME?!?!?! _**Runs out of room.**_

Wierdgirl: T-BOE! You made her cry!

T-BOE: I don't know what's wrong with her...

Hermione: Maybe she was raped recently...

All: 0.o

Hermione: What?! That could be it!

T-BOE: Or she has unrequited love at her heels!

Hermione: Hey just like me-... Never mind. I said too much...

Wierdgirl: What? You mean your unrequited love for Ron? Everyone knows that!

Hermione: _**Blushes like a maniac. **_They do?!

Wierdgirl: Yeah. It's obvious!

T-BOE: Exactly. Now... Do you really hate books?

Hermione: Yes...

T-BOE: Then how are you so smart?

Hermione: _**Bursts into song.**_

_The internet is really, really great..._

Snape: _**Looks through door**_

_FOR PORN! __**Runs.**_

Hermione: ...

_I've got a fast connection, so I don't have to wait..._

Snape: _FOR PORN!_

Hermione: _There's always some new site-_

Snape: _FOR PORN!_

Hermione: _I browse all day and night-_

Snape: _FOR PORN!_

Hermione: _**Turning her head to look at the door**_

_It's like I'm serfing at the speed of light..._

Snape: _**Jumps inside **_

**FOR PORN!**

Hermione: Professer!

Snape: _**Starts lame dance **_

_THE INTERNET IS FOR PORN!_

Hermione: Professer!

Snape: _The internet is for porn..._

Hermione: ... What are you...

Snape: _Why do you think the net was born? Porn, porn _**PORN!**

Hermione: PROFESSER!!!

Snape: ... Hello Granger...

Hermione: YOU ARE RUINING MY SONG!!!!

T-BOE: _**throws popcorn at snape.**_

Snape: Sorry, I didn't know...

Hermione: Well, can you leave the room so I can finish...?

Snape:_**Leves the room and steps on something**_

JW: WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!!?!?!?!?!?!

Hermione: _I'm glad we have this new technology..._

Snape: _**Sticks head in door **__For po- _Sorry...

Hermione: _Which gives us untold oppertunaties..._

Snape: _For p-..._

Hermione: _From your own desktop... __**Looks at door**_

Snape: ...

Hermione: _You can reserch, browse, and shop __**Looks**_

Snape:...

Hermione: _Untill you've had enough and your ready to stop-_

Snape: _**Jumps in **_

_FOR PORN!_

Hermione: PROFESSER!

Snape: _The internet is for porn!_

Hermione: NO!

Snape: _THE INTERNET IS FOR PORN!_

Hermione: Professer!

Snape: _I'm up all night for honking me horn to porn, PORN, _**PORN!**

Hermione: THAT"S GROSS!

Wierdgirl: YOUR A PERVERT!

T-BOE: _**Throws popcorn at snape**_

Snape: ...sticks, stones, and popcorn FF writer.

T-BOE: She's right... YOUR A PERVERT!

Wierdgirl: NORMAL PEOPLE don't sit at home looking at porne all day.

Snape: ... YOU HAVE NO IDEA! REDY NORMAL PEOPLE!?

Four guys: READY!

Snape: Let me hear it!

ALL BOYS: _THE INTERNET IS FOR PORN!_

guy 3: Sorry Tash...

ALL BOYS: _THE INTERNET IS FOR PORN!_

guy 3: On my Macintosh.

Snape: _All these guys unzip their flies for _

All boys: _PORN PORN PORN! Porn... PORN-_

Hermione: HOLD ON A MINUTE!!!!!! I happen to know that YOU, Lucious Malfoy,check your portfolio and trade stocks online.

Lucious: That's correct

Wierdgirl: and Colin, you buy things on Sure!

T-BOE: and Lupin keeps selling his possesions on E-BAY.

Lupin: Yes I do!

JW: and Crabbe, you sent me that disgusting threat to kill all mankind if I don't eat a sock?

Snape: Oh girls, what do you think we do After that? Hmmm?

All four girls: _**Think about it **_EWWWWW!!!!

Boys: _THE INTERNET IS FOR PORN!_

JW: GROSS!!!

Boys: _THE INTERNET IS FOR PORN!_

Wierdgirl: I hate Porn!

Snape: _Grab your dick and double click for _

T-BOE: I hate you men!

Boys: _PORN PORN PORN!!!! PORN! PORN!_

Hermione: I"M LEAVING!

Snape: The Internet is for

Snape, Lucious, and Lupin: Internet is for

All Boys: INTERNET IS FOR _**PORN!**_

JW: SEE WHY I'M EMO!?!? THEY DID THIS THIS MORNING! RIGHT AFTER I GOT MY MOCHA FROM STARBUCKS!

_**JW here. I am very sad that J.K. Rowling had ended the book series. So I wrote this to swear my allegience to Harry Potter. **_

_**I Journal Writer 789, Being of sound mind and body, promice to be true to Harry potter, J.K Rowling, and the United states of America with liberty and Justice for all. **_

_**If you feel the same, Put your name insted of mine and post it on your Bio. **_


	5. Ron, Ron, Ron WEASLY

_**HIYA! JW HERE WITH THE MORNING ANNOUNCEMENTS... err... CHAPTER! **_

T-BOE: THERE SHE IS!

Wierdgirl: GET HER!

Both: _**Jump on JW**_

JW: I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!!!!!

Harry: What are you doing to JW?

Ron: It's Voldemort's fault! _**Points at Voldy**_

Voldemort: WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME YOU BLASTED CHILD!?!?!

T-BOE: YOU GAVE HER A BAG OF SUGAR!!!

JW: three...

Wierdgirl: What?

JW: TREE BAGS OF SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! _**Jumps up and down away from the group into the confession room.**_

T-BOE: GET BACK HERE!!!!

JW: BUT JW HAS CONFESSION!

Wierdgirl: ... You do?

Harry: Cool! We get to hear her confession.

Voldemort: Yeah instead of the other way around!

JW: ... I OWN HARRY POTTER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! _**Pulls Harry into a tight hug.**_

Harry: HELP! SHE'S CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!

JW: MINE!!!!!

Ginny: _**Pops in from nowhere **_OH NO YOU DON'T YOU FRUIT LOOP! _**Pulls out a machine gun, grabbs Hary, and runs away, only to have a giant guard come back bringing Harry with him. **_

JW: YAY!

Wierdgirl: ... Forget what she said. She does NOT own Harry Potter.

T-BOE: Please Enjoy this Chapter.

Victem: RON!!!!!!!

Knock on door.

JW: DING!

Knocks Harder

JW: BONG!

Rams the door open

JW: OH YAY! IT'S THE PIZZA MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ron: No... It's Ron.

Wierdgirl: Sorry Ron, JW is very hyper today.

T-BOE: Sit down. What is your secret.

Ron: _**Sits.**_

JW: You have just entered, the PHONE ZONE! _**Appears in random places. **_Doodoo doo doop, da doop doop doop!

Ron: O.O;;;

T-BOE: O.O;;;

Wierdgirl: O.O;;;

JW: IT'S FUNNY BUNNY TIME!

THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL: What did I do?

JW: Not evil bunny, FUNNY bunny!

T-BOE: Oh, in that case, _**Stands on table **_IT'S EVIL BUNNY TIME! _**Does lame dance.**_

Ron: ... Why do I get the day when JW is in hyperactive mode?

Wierdgirl: Anyway, Ron, your confession?

Ron: ... Oh yeah. Well, you remember movie/book 4 when my mum sent me the dress robes?

T-BOE: Yeah, go on.

JW: No, go team!

Ron: CAN I TELL MY FREAKIN' SECRET!!!

JW: NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wierdgirl: NO WE DO WANT TO LEARN IT! _**Ties JW up.**_

JW: I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!!!!!!!!!!

Wierdgirl: _**Gags JW**_

JW: MMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MMMM! ( I will not be silenced)

Ron: WELL!

JW: O.o;;;

Wierdgirl: O.o;;;

T-BOE: Wow. Your the first one who actually WANTS to tell.

JW: _**Stands up like an idiot and starts clapping like crazy **_YAY!! WEEEEEEE!

Ron: _**Blushes.**_

T-BOE: well, go on!

Ron: Well, when I was little, I liked to play dress up.

Wierdgirl: ... well everyone does. You know, with the boys wear their fathers worksuits and girls wear their mother's wedding dress.

Ron:... Actually...

T-BOE: Yes?

Ron: ... I wore my mom's clothes...

JW: ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

T-BOE: ... O.O;;

Wierdgirl: ... O.o;;

Ron: SHUT UP JW!

JW: I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!

Wierdgirl: STOP BEING SO MEAN!

T-BOE: Ok Ron. Your done here.

Ron: ... That's it?

Wierdgirl: Yeah

T-Boe: Uh-Huh

JW: OLLY OLLY OXENFREE!!!!

Ron: ... Well, this was akward...

T-BOE: What do you mean?

Ron: Well, I was expecting something... more, Werid.

Wierdgirl: You want something wierd?

Ron: That would make me feel better...

JW: HIT IT!

Lights go out.

ONE TWO THREE GO!

Wierdgirl, JW, T-BOE, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna come out on a stage.

Luna: Although it changes over time

with like the wind

Ginny: I am always planing

to protect you

Hermione: Only you're removed

from my eyes

All: YOU STILL MY NUMBER ONE

I met you by a chance

I feel at this moment I'm sparkling

Make a wish

YOU STILL MY NUMBER ONE

Wierdgirl: I lost my way ah I'm worried

At times I may show a tear

But I have the strength to believe

WANT YOU GET MY LOVE

WANT YOU GET MY LOVE

T-BOE: I can't do this

There's nothing in other things.

All: YOU STILL MY NUMBER ONE

I met you by a chance

and I believe in the courage that

I hadn't forgot I found

put it into a wish

YOU STILL MY NUMBER ONE

JW: It came to the point of a

dream that seems to come,

if a hand reaches out to

one by one.

The answer is a deep emotion

ohhh doo doo doo doo doo doo

doo doo doo doo doo

All: YOU STILL MY NUMBER ONE

I met you by a chance

I feel at this moment I'm sparkling

Make a wish

YOU STILL MY NUMBER ONE

I met you by a chance

and I believe in the courage that

I hadn't forgot I found

put it into a wish

YOU STILL MY NUMBER ONE

Ron: ... Wow. _**Runs out door.**_


	6. Xmas special

_HOLIDAY SPECIAL!!!!_

Wierdgirl: Hiya!

T-BOE: What's up?!

JW: Sorry that we didn't update for a while. Writer's block.

Wierdgirl: Plus we had trouble catching our special confession.

Harry: Let's give a giant applause for... SEVERUS SNAPE!!!!!!

Snape enters, scowl and all.

Ron: Wow, he's gonna confess?!

Snape: NO I'm not!

Voldemort: What's wrong? SCARED?!?!?

Snape: I'm outta here. ... WHERE'S MY FLOO POWDER!?!?!?

JW: On EBAY!!!

Snape: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

Ginny: Well, JW needed a new computer, so we pitched in, stole some stuff, and sold it on EBAY.

Luna: We had extra. So we bought pudding.

Hermione: And, I secretly taped the little, " The internet is for porn" Scenario. So I put that on auction too. It was excellent!

Wierdgirl: OK!!! ENOUGH WITH THE STINKIN MONEY! GET TO THE CONFESSING!!!!!!

Snape: Make me.

T-BOE:' That can be arranged. _**Pulls curtain to reveal screaming Alan Rickman fans.**_

A.R.FAN1: AHHHHHHH!!!! JUDGE TURPIN!( Sweeney Todd)

A.R.FAN2: AHHHHHHH!!!! MARVIN! ( Hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy)

A.R.FAN3: AHHHHHHH!!!! SHERIFF OF NOTTINGHAM! ( Robin Hood: Price of Theives)

Snape: HEAVEN SPARE ME!!!!!

JW: SPILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Snape: OK OK!!! My secret is...

T-BOE: Yes...?

Snape: ... Promice you all won't tell and if you do, I can Avada Kedava you all?

Wierdgirl: ... Oh come on!

JW: I promice. WE won't tell.

Snape: Fine. Every morning, I use a hair straitener.

Ginny: ... Why?

Snape: ... I have naturally curly hair.

All:...

JW: Ok... HEY NEVILLE!!!! DID YOU RECORD THAT?!?!?

Neville: YEP!!!

Snape: I warned you.

JW: Oh no. You can't kill us.

Wierdgirl: Yeah, JW controls her fics.

Hermione: Actually, Contracts are binding. not only in the real world, but in fanfiction too!

Ginny: Like disclaimers, Which, JW does not own Harry Potter and claims it every chapter.

JW: But, he can't kill us, because WE didn't tell. HE told.

Snape: ... seriously, why can't you be a lawyer?

JW: I'm still a student

Wierdgirl: ... OK... now what?

T-BOE: Well... Merry christmas...

JW: CHANNAKAH!!!

Wierdgirl: And Kwanza.

JW: DRADEL!!!!!!

T-BOE: ... So wha'd ya get?

JW: HP MOVIE 5!!! _**Squeels and hugs herself and dvd.**_

T-BOE: COOL!

Wierdgirl: Can we watch too while making stupid comments?

JW: OTAY!!!!!


End file.
